Lone Ranger and Tonto
by sting12
Summary: When the Lone Ranger gets shot, Tonto finds out his friend has an concussion. This is a story about Tonto staying with his friend until he is better. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show.


Lone Ranger Fanfiction

The Lone Ranger and Tonto had been traveling for a few days to reach Rockport City in New Mexico. They had been told by the U.S Marshall that the city had been terrorized by a robber calling himself the Midnight Rider. He only showed up at night and would make off with as much money as they could. When they reached the outskirts of Rockport, the Lone Ranger decided to send Tonto into town to talk with the sheriff. Since it was still early morning, the Lone Ranger didn't want to risk anyone seeing his mask and mistake him for the Midnight Rider, since no one had ever seen what he looked like.

Tonto more than happy to go speak with the sheriff left Kemosabe at the fork in the road knowing he would see him later that evening at their camp. As he rode into town, Tonto hoped that the sheriff had heard about his friend the Lone Ranger. Usually when people hadn't seen his friend, they didn't react well with the mask. But as he stopped his horse Scout outside of the Sheriff's office, he remembered the Marshall was going to send a telegram about their arrival. When he had dismounted from Scout, he tied the reins to the post before going into the office. It was there he found the Sheriff at his desk

"What can I do for you Indian?" The Sheriff asked.

"I bring a message from my friend the Lone Ranger." Tonto spoke.

At the mention of the name, the Sheriff sat up, "Are you Tonto?"

"Me Tonto." He nodded.

"I was told you would be coming, but where is he?"

"Him at camp waiting for me. He didn't want to come into town because of mask." Tonto explained.

"I see, well tell him if there is anything I do to help catch this Midnight Rider, I'll be glad to." The Sheriff rose reaching out his hand.

Tonto shook his head smiling, "Me tell him."

As he left the office, Tonto mounted Scout before he heard some shots down the street. Urging Scott on, he went down just in time to see someone dressed as his friend. Spotting some men gathering around the bank, Tonto stopped and listened until he realized the rider had called his horse Silver. Tonto knew the Lone Ranger would never rob a bank, but knew he had to get back to camp quickly.

After leaving Tonto, the Lone Ranger allowed Silver to walk at his own pace towards where they would make camp. He knew he had at least a couple of hours before Tonto came back with any news so there wasn't much of a hurry. As he was closing in on the campsite, the Lone Ranger heard a shot before he was thrown off Silver hitting the ground hard. He laid there waiting a while hoping his attacker would think him dead and leave. Feeling a great pain coming from his head, he reached up touching his forehead before wincing. When he lowered his hand, he noticed his glove had blood.

Silver realizing his master was hurt came over nudging him. The Lone Ranger grabbed onto his reins patting Silver on the side, "I'm alright boy, just grazed me."

But when he tried to stand, he found the world swimming around him causing him to sit back down on the ground. He knew he had to get in a spot that no one could find him but he could barely stand let alone ride. Looking around, he noticed his eyesight was getting blurry and knew if he didn't somewhere quick he was going to lose consciousness. As he grabbed onto Silver's saddle, he forced himself up on unsteady legs feeling his legs start to buckle. Luckily for him, Silver sensed his masters distress and moved closer.

"Thank you." Lone Ranger smiled, "I need to get over to those rocks."

Knowing what his master needed, Silver began walking slowly making sure to stop when his master seemed to need a break. Once they had made it to the rocks, the Lone Ranger collapsed to the ground unable to go on. He had to get to Tonto but wasn't sure how. He thought about writing a note but wasn't sure if he could write straight or not.

"Silver, go find Tonto." The Lone Ranger let go of the reins.

Silver snorted before he turned and ran the way they had come. The Lone Ranger watched Silver leave him before he felt the darkness surrounding him.

Tonto had started for the camp when he spotted Silver coming towards him. When he didn't see his friend in the saddle, he knew something wasn't right. He urged Scout to go faster until they met up with Silver who kept whining and jumping up onto his back legs. He knew something was wrong so he just ordered Silver to take them to the Lone Ranger. Silver turned and began running back the way he came making Tonto urge Scout on faster. When they got to some rocks, Silver stopped causing Tonto to look around. As his eyes caught sight of his friend laying down on the ground, he dismounted from Scout rushing forward his gun drawn in case there was someone lurking around.

Once he was sure no one was around, he turned his attention back to his friend. When he spotted the cut on the Lone Ranger's, he checked him over to make sure he had no other injuries. After finding there was nothing else, he stood up going to his saddle bags. Finding the medicine and bandages, he pulled them out going back to his friend. Gently he dabbed at the cut before he noticed his friend was starting to wake up. The Lone Ranger opened his eyes but quickly shut them when he found the light was too bright. When he started to sit up, he groaned as the pain in his head intensified causing him to groan.

"Easy Kemosabe, cut doesn't look good." Tonto said.

The Lone Ranger opened his eyes, "Tonto? Why is there two of you?"

Tonto frowned, "Just one Tonto, Kemosabe."

"Tell that to my eyes, I'm seeing two of you." He replied grimacing from the pain.

Once he finished up wrapping Kemosabe's forehead, Tonto mixed up the medicine before gently lifting his friend up enough to allow him to take medicine. When Kemosabe drank all of the medicine, Tonto laid him back down telling him to just rest. Tonto went about unstrapping the saddles from Scout and Silver before he gathered twigs to make a fire. Taking Kemosabe's saddle, Tonto set it behind him before he gently lifted Kemosabe onto it. The Lone Ranger groaned as he was moved but knew Tonto wasn't doing it to be mean.

"How do you feel Kemosabe?" Tonto asked.

"I feel like the world is spinning around me." Lone Ranger rubbed his eyes, "And the light is too bright."

"Me think I should get doctor." He suggested.

The Lone Ranger started to shake his head when he was reminded of the pain, "No I think I just need to rest. I'll be fine by morning."

Although Tonto wasn't sure about it decided to wait until morning. Since food was needed, he got out a can of soup that was in Kemosabe's saddle bag. Getting a fire going, Tonto sat the can beside it keeping an eye on it while it was cooking. He also kept an eye on Kemosabe knowing his friend wasn't doing well. He looked pale and he kept rubbing his eyes. Once the soup seemed to be done, Tonto divided it up into the two bowls they had. Setting his bowl down, Tonto moved over closer to the Lone Ranger.

"Here soup Kemosabe." Tonto offered.

"Thanks Tonto, but I'm not hungry." The Lone Ranger said.

Tonto frowned, "You must eat, to get strength back."

"Alright, I'll try." He smiled reaching to take the bowl but found he could tell which one was the right one.

Tonto seeing his friend not focusing held the bowl back, "Here Kemosabe, I will help you."

"Thanks Tonto." He said.

For the next few minutes, Tonto fed Kemosabe the soup until he couldn't eat anymore. Tonto glad to see he had ate some before he noticed Kemosabe's eyes shutting. Telling him to go to sleep, Tonto ripped a piece off the bandages he didn't use before he soaked it in water. Laying it against Kemosabe's eyes, he couldn't help but smile when his friend let out a sigh of relief. When he was sure Kemosabe was asleep, Tonto grabbed his bowl of soup starting to eat it. After he finished, he quickly rinsed off the plates before he made sure Silver and Scout were alright. Sure that they were good for the night, he unwrapped the bedrolls draping one across Kemosabe while the other he used for himself. After a double check to make sure Kemosabe was sleeping peacefully, Tonto laid down ready for some sleep. Sleep didn't come right away for him though since his mind kept going back to who shot at his friend. He knew because of the mask people mistook the Lone Ranger for a bad guy. Perhaps that was what had happened but he knew there was a doubt in his mind.

Throughout the night, Tonto would wake up every time he heard the Lone Ranger shift in his sleep. It was only until he would settle back to sleep would Tonto go back to sleep. In the morning when Tonto awoke, he was surprised to find the Lone Ranger awake already. His friend looked slightly better than last night but wasn't sure if he was fully recovered just yet.

"How you feel Kemosabe?" Tonto asked.

"Better Tonto, thank you." He smiled, "I think after we have breakfast, we should try to track down where the person who shot me is."

"Why Kemosabe?"

"I have a suspicion that whoever shot me is part of this Midnight Rider." He stated, "Only the U.S. Marshall knew we were coming."

"That explains yesterday." Tonto stated.

The Lone Ranger looked up from the fire he had just got started, "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday after I leave you, I go see Sheriff. Talk to him and then leave when I hear a shot. A guy looking like you robbed the bank and left." He explained.

"That can't be a coincidence then. Us coming here, someone shooting me and the robbery." The Lone Ranger went to grab for his saddle bag when he felt dizzy.

Tonto noticing this rushed to his side, "You alright Kemosabe?"

"I'm fine Tonto, just moved too quickly." He lied.

Tonto seemed to believe it as he helped pull out some bread and bacon they had wrapped up. Telling the Lone Ranger to sit there for a moment, Tonto took over the cooking keeping a close eye on his friend. Once the bacon was cooking, he grabbed out the coffee pot deciding to fix that as well. When everything was done, Tonto poured coffee for both of them before he got the bacon done. Upon smelling the bacon, the Lone Ranger felt his stomach twist inside. Knowing he had to eat and get his strength back, he took the plate that Tonto offered him. He ate the bacon and bread before drinking the coffee slowly hoping it would calm his stomach. Once they both had finished, the Lone Ranger passed the plate over to Tonto letting him wash them off. As he started to stand up, he realized the world was starting to spin around him again.

"Kemosabe?" Tonto looked up at his friend.

The Lone Ranger turned towards him but noticed his vision wasn't clear. As he looked around he suddenly realized he couldn't remember what he was doing, "Tonto?"

"What wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just forgot why I stood up." The Lone Ranger commented before he felt his legs start to buckle.

Tonto rushed forward catching him before he collapsed, "Easy Kemosabe, I got you."

"Thanks Tonto, not sure what happened." He said.

"You need doctor." Tonto stated.

"I'm fine Tonto, just felt weak for a moment." He tried to tell him but suddenly felt his stomach lurch as he bent over throwing up his breakfast.

Tonto remained by his side rubbing his back until all of it came up. Tonto knew that something wasn't right and he didn't have enough medicine to help Kemosabe. After he got Kemosabe back against his saddle, Tonto saddled up Scout stating he was going for a doctor. The Lone Ranger too weak to protest just shut his eyes wishing the pain in his head would go away. All he could do was watch Tonto ride off towards town before he went into the darkness. The next time he woke he found Tonto standing off to the side talking with someone while another elder man was kneeling beside him.

Tonto noticing his friend was awake came to his side, "Easy Kemosabe, this man Doctor and that's the Sheriff."

The Doctor smiled, "It's nice to meet you however I wish it was under better circumstances. You're Indian friend tells me you had a bullet wound across the forehead. Mind if I take a look?"

"No." The Lone Ranger stated.

Gently as he could the doctor pulled away the bandage, revealing the wound. After an examination, the Doctor gently rewrapped the Lone Rangers head in a new bandage. He then proceeded to do some tests and ask questions while Tonto stayed over next to the sheriff. A few minutes passed before the Lone Ranger was told to sleep. More tired than he had been, he nodded before going off to sleep.

"What's wrong with him doc?" The Sheriff asked.

The Doctor sighed, "He has a concussion brought on by the wound on his forehead."

"Do you think he's the one that robbed the bank yesterday?" The Sheriff questioned.

The Doctor shook his head, "No he's the real Lone Ranger. But someone in town is trying to make us believe he's the Night Rider. But if what Tonto said was true, the Lone Ranger wouldn't have had time to get into town and back before he was shot."

"What does Tonto need to do?" Tonto asked.

"Make sure he gets lots of rest. Don't let him on a horse at least for a few days." The Doctor said looking through his medicine bag before pulling out a circular bottle, "Here are some pills for his headaches. Other than that, there's nothing I can do."

Tonto took the medicine nodding, "Thank you Doctor, Sheriff."

The Sheriff smiled, "For all that the Lone Ranger has done for people all over the west, it's the least we can do. But I must get back into town and gather up poesy for this Midnight Rider."

Tonto looked at him, "No one else is to know about Lone Ranger."

"Don't worry, neither one of us will tell about him." The Doctor smiled.

"Yes and I'll make sure the poesy stays away from this area until the Lone Ranger has gotten back on his feet." The Sheriff promised.

Tonto thanked both men again before he watched them leave not moving until they were out of sight. He was relieved that his friend would be better in a few days. He just had to make sure he stayed rested and not do anything. While the Lone Ranger rested, Tonto took care of brushing down Silver and Scout making sure they had enough grass around to eat. Looking around at their food supply, Tonto knew he was going to have to go hunting. Grabbing his knife and gun, he left knowing Kemosabe would be alright for a while.

When the Lone Ranger woke up, he felt like his head was going to explode. Looking around, he saw no sign of Tonto and the horses were eating near a tree. Where at Tonto gone and not told him? The camp wasn't messed up but he wondered if someone had taken Tonto. The person who had shot at him could have gotten Tonto as well. As he sat up, he noticed a canteen had been set beside him. Feeling his throat dry, he drank some water before he put the canteen back down. Now that his thirst had been taken care of he knew he should get up and search for Tonto.

"Silver, here boy." He called.

Silver hearing his master stopped eating before he came over nudging him on his shoulder. The Lone Ranger stood up slowly stumbling a few steps before he regained his balance. Silver sensing something wasn't right, kept by his master's side. Glad that Silver was there, the Lone Ranger held onto his back to steady himself. When the world stopped moving around him, he reached down to grab his saddle when he felt the ground coming to meet him. Before he hit the ground, he managed to hold out his hands bracing himself on hands and knees.

Silver came over nudging and whining at him. The Lone Ranger smiled weakly, "I'm alright boy just lost my balance. Give me a minute before I get you saddled."

Silver stood there patiently until he saw his master unable to get up. He knew something wasn't right and that they needed to bring the Indian back. Silver turned towards Scout neighing out a message to Scout to go find his master. Scout neighed back before leaving while Silver laid down beside his master. The Lone Ranger reached over patting Silver on his side telling him he was a good horse. After a few minutes, the Lone Ranger decided to stand again. Positioning his hands on Silver's back, he started to stand up but found he was still having trouble. Deciding to give up, he just laid his head against Silver hoping it would ease the pain in his head.

Tonto had been walking back towards camp when he saw Scout running towards him. Right away he knew something wasn't right since Scout was usually good about staying near Silver. When Scout stood on his hind legs, Tonto knew he had to get back to camp. Throwing the dead rabbits he had caught across Scout's back, he mounted before telling Scout to take him back to camp. Scout wasted no time in running back where Tonto dismounted. He found Kemosabe laying against Silver his eyes shut.

"Kemosabe?" Tonto gently called out.

Upon hearing his name, the Lone Ranger awoke, "Tonto?"

"What you trying to do Kemosabe?" He asked.

"You weren't here, I was trying to find you." Lone Ranger rubbed his head, "But I can't seem to stay on my feet for long. I'm not sure what's wrong with me."

"Kemosabe, you sick. You have concussion and needs rest. I went to hunt for food." Tonto explained.

"I thought you were in danger." He stated trying to move but started to fall back.

Tonto caught him easing him back down on the saddle, "Easy Kemosabe, just lay there. I will make broth."

The Lone Ranger sighed shutting his eyes wishing he didn't feel weak. He hadn't felt weak like this since when Tonto first found him after his brother had been murdered along with the other rangers. He shivered at the memory but knew they had taken care of getting rid of the ones who had done it. Back then, though he had been shot at least twice that he recalled. Now though he had only a graze across his forehead and he felt weak like a newborn. As he opened his eyes he couldn't help but smile noticing Silver was still laying next to him watching him.

"Thanks for being here boy." He smiled reaching to pet him but realized he was starting to see multiple Silvers. He reached for the one he thought was real but realized none of them were correct, "Tonto!"

Tonto rushed to his side, "What wrong Kemosabe?"

He reached out to try and find the right Tonto, "I can't seem to see straight."

"It's alright Kemosabe, just shut your eyes and try to rest." Tonto instructed taking his hand setting it back down.

"Alright Tonto." He leaned back shutting his eyes.

Retrieving the rag from the previous night, Tonto wet it again before laying it over Kemosabe's eyes. The coolness seemed to help him as Tonto watched his body relaxed and his breath becomes steady. Once he was sure the broth was ready, Tonto started to wake his friend up but knew he needed sleep. That's why he waited at least another hour before waking him up. He hated doing it, but knew he needed to eat and gather his strength. Upon waking up, the Lone Ranger started to sit up but was pushed back by Tonto assuring him he could stay there.

Glad to know that his headache seemed to be less than when he went to sleep, the Lone Ranger took that as a sign that he might be starting to get better. But as he started to remove the rag on his eyes he found the light was still bright compared to normal. He realized Tonto must have sensed this as he took the rag from him getting it wet before putting it back over his eyes. The coolness from the rag relaxed him as he let out a sigh of relief. He heard Tonto chuckle before he felt a spoon being held against his lips. His stomach growling for food made him open up and swallow the broth. It felt good as it went down into his stomach.

He continued to eat the broth until he shook his head, "I'm full Tonto, thank you."

"Welcome Kemosabe, now rest." Tonto said.

"Tonto we should be out looking for the Masked Rider." He pointed out.

"Sheriff doing that. You just rest and get better." Tonto stated.

He couldn't help but groan, "I hate feeling this weak Tonto."

"Me know Kemosabe, but you will get strength back soon." Tonto smiled.

The Lone Ranger knew his friend was right as he drifted off to sleep. Although it wasn't as fast as he would have liked, it was days before the Lone Ranger found he could remain sitting up without getting headaches. He still couldn't get up and ride Silver but was happy when Tonto allowed him to stay awake longer. One day when he woke up and didn't feel like the world was spinning around him, he decided to take his chance to stand up and walk over to where Silver was.

Tonto however seemed to understand what was going to happen before he did, "Kemosabe, you not strong enough for walking."

"Tonto it's been days since I've taken more than a few steps. I need to get up and see what would happen." He stated.

"What if you start to fall?"

"Then I know you will be here to catch me as you've done in the past." He smiled, "Now would you mind helping me up?"

"Easy Kemosabe." Tonto helped him to his feet but noticed he was a little wobbly.

Once he found himself a little steadier, he smiled, "I'm alright now Tonto."

Tonto understood as he let go moving away from him a little bit. The Lone Ranger relieved that he was standing on his own turned towards where Silver and Scout were standing near the tree. He knew however the true test would be to get there without falling. Putting one foot in front of him, he felt proud that his leg didn't collapse as it had done over the past couple of days. Perhaps this meant that the concussion was in the past.

With a little step here and there, the Lone Ranger was able to make it over to Silver, with Tonto never leaving his side. Once he got to Silver, he couldn't help but smile that he had made it. Silver glad to see him nudged up against his shoulder and neighed happily. He rubbed Silver's neck assuring him they would go riding soon. It had felt so long since he had ridden Silver and he missed it. But he knew Tonto would tie him down if he tried to ride him now. After a few minutes of standing there, the Lone Ranger felt his legs getting heavy again. He knew it meant he had probably did too much but he wanted to stay there for a while longer.

Tonto didn't seem to agree, "Kemosabe, you do enough for today. You should rest."

"I'm fine Tonto." He stated but found his legs betray him as he felt his knees start to buckle.

Luckily for him, Tonto caught him and held him there until he was steady. Together they walked back to the camp where Tonto had their saddles. By the time they had reached them, the Lone Ranger had almost collapsed a couple of times. As Tonto eased him back down, he smiled relieved that he was sitting since his legs didn't seem to like him at the moment. The doctor who had seen him days ago had came back to visit assuring him he was recovering just fine. But it would take a while before he gained his full strength back. He was glad though when they had told Tonto and he that the Sheriff had caught the Midnight Rider and that it was his accomplice which shot at him. The Lone Ranger was relieved to hear the news and took that as a sign that he could rest and get better. That's why he was determined to take a walk each day even if it was only for a little bit. He would gain his strength back and they would soon be off to the next person that needed help. For now though as he felt his eyes getting heavy, he would just rest. Drifting off to sleep as he heard Tonto assure him he would watch over him.

"Thank you Tonto." He said for the hundredth time.

"Welcome Kemosabe." Tonto smiled.

The End.

10


End file.
